Tonari no Himuro-kun (The Boy That Always by my side)
by Misamime
Summary: [HimuroXReader/OC] CHAPTER UPDATE! 'Dia' duduk disebelahku. 'Dia' selalu berada di sampingku. Setiap kali aku sedang dalam kesulitan, 'dia' pasti ada di sisiku. 'Dia' adalah Himuro Tatsuya-kun
1. Chapter 1

**Readers POV **

"(Name)-san, tolong bawakan buku catatan ini ke mejaku." Kata Yamada-sensei, saat aku baru saja ingin pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Aku menatap tumpukan buku catatan milik teman-teman sekelasku yang pastinya akan sangat berat jika aku bawa sendirian.

"Eeeeh? Tapi kan sekarang jam makan siang!"

Yamada-sensei langsung memukul meja dengan keras dan menatapku dengan tajam. "Tidak ada 'tapi', ini hukuman karena kau tidur saat jam pelajaranku! Dan pastikan kau membawa buku-buku ini sendirian ke mejaku."Yamada-sensei membereskan barang-barang nya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas, aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum dengan puas. Cih, dasar iblis.

"Che…." Aku mengambil tumpukan buku catatan itu sekaligus. Dan ugh! Ini berat! Tanganku bergetar menahan berat buku ini, Rasanya jari-jari tanganku mau putus karena beban buku -tiba buku-buku ini menjadi lebih ringan, dan aku melihat sosok yang benar-benar tinggi berdiri di depanku, sosok itu menatapku dengan mata sipit nya.

"Ryu!"

"Ayo cepat, kau tidak ingin kehabisan waktu jam makan siang bukan?" dia membawa ¾ buku-buku catatan itu dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Terima kasih, Ryu."

"Hm."

Namaku adalah (Full Name), aku adalah siswi SMA Yosen kelas 2-B, umurku 17 tahun, aku menyukai apa yang aku sukai dan membenci apa yang kubenci. Dan yang sedang berjalan didepanku adalah Wei Liu, dari namanya saja sudah ketahuan kalau dia bukan orang jepang bukan? Dia ini dari China, dia bersekolah disini karena adanya system pertukaran pelajar. Dia ini benar-benar tinggi! Tingginya 203 cm, dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman saat berjalan disampingnya karena aku terlihat seperti…. Kurcaci, dan itu bukan berarti kalau aku ini benar-benar pendek ya!

"Jika kau tidak membantu ku, mungkin tangan ku sudah copot~"

"Bukannya jika aku tidak membantumu, maka kau akan bertambah pendek ya?"

"APA KATAMU!?" aku menendang kakinya dan berharap dia jatuh, tapi sial! Dia sama sekali tidak memberi tanda-tanda kalau dia kesakitan!

"Oi, oi. Aku hanya bercanda."

Aku mendengus kesal, baru saja aku mau mengancamnya, tiba-tiba Ryu menumpukkan buku-buku yang ia bawa kembali ketanganku, sontak aku yang awalnya berdiri tegak langsung membungkuk 40 derajat.

Hei, hei, hei! Kenapa kau menumpukkannya kepadaku?!" aku harus mendongkak'kan kepalaku untuk menatapnya, dia tidak menjawabku, tetapi menunjuk sesuatu dengan ibu jarinya. Dia menunjuk ke arah kantin—lebih tepatnya ke papan menu kantin hari ini, dan aku melihat ada makanan kesukaannya yang terdaftar dalam menu itu.

_Tonkatsu Ramen _

Aku langsung menatapnya dengan datar. Ryu menatapku kembali dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku dengan bahasa China._"Zaijian."[1] _Kemudian ia lari meninggalkanku begitu saja demi makanan kesukaannya yang tercinta.

"_Kora!_Ryu—_Teme! _Kau mengkhianatiku hanya untuk _Tonkatsu Ramen!?" _tapi apa daya, dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku. Dasar tidak setia kawan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tonari no Himuro-kun ~The boy that always by my side~**

**Pair: Himuro x Reader**

**Genre: Romance & comedy **

**Rated: K+ **

**Warn: OOC, TYPOS, EYD, and many more~ **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya aku membawa buku-buku itu sendirian kemeja Yamada-sensei, Yamada-sensei tersenyum puas saat melihat wajahku yang kelelahan, dia sempat menegurku lagi karena aku tertidur saat pelajarannya barusan.

"Kau mengerti (Name)-san?"

"Baik, maafkan aku..."

"Hm. Bagus."

Yamada-sensei memperbolehkanku untuk kembali kekelas, aku tersenyum (palsu) kepadanya dan berjalan untuk keluar dari ruang guru, setelah keluar, aku langsung berjalan menghentakkan kakiku dan terus mengutuk orang-orang yang membuatku kesal hari ini. Pertama aku akan ke kantin dan menguras isi dompet Ryu karena perbuatannya barusan, muahahaha~

_**DRUUK **_

"Aduh!"

"Ah, Maafkan aku!"

Seseorang baru saja menyenggol bahuku dengan keras, saking kerasnya hal itu membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuatku terjatuh kebelakang dengan slow-motion. Tetapi aku tidak terjatuh, ada seseorang yang menangkap tubuhku dari belakang.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara laki-laki yang begitu lembut. Aku mendongkak kan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah laki-laki ini, begitu melihat wajahnya aku merasa ada rona merah diwajahku, dia begitu tampan, matanya yang sebelah kiri tertutup dengan poninya, matanya yang sebelah kanan bewarna _olive _itu menatapku dengan dalam, aku hampir tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Dia memakai seragam sekolah ini, tapi aku baru melihat wajahnya, apa dia ini anak baru? Tanpa sadar, aku terus menatap wajahnya. Dan kesadaranku kembali, saat aku sadar kalau aku menyenderkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang.

"Eh—ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok!" aku langsung cepat-cepat menjauh darinya "Terima ka—" ucapanku tidak selesai ketika aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik rambutku

_**GUITS—**_

"—Akh!" rasanya seperti dijambak dan itu sakit sekali, aku meringis kesakitan dan menoleh kebelakang. Dan ternyata...

Rambutku

Tersangkut

Di

Kancing

Bajunya

Aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus, lagipula kenapa bisa tersangkut?! Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menarik rambutku yang tersangkut di kancing bajunya.

"Hei—hei! Jangan ditarik seperti itu, aku akan membantumu melepaskannya." Katanya menahan tanganku.

"Ti-tidak usah! Biar kuatasi ini!"

Aku semakin menarik rambutku, dan dia semakin menahan tanganku. Semakin aku tarik, maka semakin kuatlah genggamannya. Aku yakin kalau kami sudah menjadi pusat perhatian karena banyak orang yang berhenti berjalan dan melihat kami berdua yang terlihat seperti _pasangan-yang-sedang-bertengkar-tentang-perselingkuhan, _bahkan orang-orang saling berbisik! Ukh... memalukan!

"Jangan jambak rambutmu! Pasti sakit kan?"

Aku kerahkan semua tenagaku untuk menarik rambutku, persetan dengan rasa sakit yang ada dikepalaku, yang penting aku harus pergi dari sini! Dan...

_**BREEEK! **_

"AAKH!" SAKIT! Tapi berhasil lepas! Yaay!

Aku melirik kancing bajunya lagi, disana ada beberapa (banyak) helai rambutku. Orang-orang disekitar masih memerhatikan kami, akupun berlari meninggalkan _pria-tampan-yang-tidak-kuketahui-namanya _

.

.

.

.

"Ryu—_Teme! _Aku akan—" baru saja aku ingin marah kepadanya...

"Sudah kuduga kau akan marah, nih." Ryu memberikanku_ pudding _coklat ukuran jumbo _limited-edition _yang hanya dijual satu bulan sekali di kantin, aku langsung diam dan duduk dengan manis disebelahnya. Ryu meletakkan _pudding _itu di depanku. Dengan mata yang berbinar aku membuka _pudding _langka itu dan mulai memakannya.

Fukui-senpai—dan Ookamura-senpai yang daritadi sudah duduk dengan Ryu menatapku yang sedang memakan pudding itu.

"Woah—benar-benar, yang ada dikepalamu itu hanya makan dan tidur ya?"

Aku menghentikan aktivitasku, dan mulai mengibaskan poniku.

"_EAT, SLEEP__ AND LOOK FABULOUS~" _

"Bukankah maksudmu itu, _EAT. SLEEP AND LOOK STUPID~?" _ Timpal Ryu dan Fukui-senpai bersmaan, aku langsung memukul perut Ryu dengan sikutku, dan menendang tulang kering Fukui-senpai.

"**Guh!" **

"**Itte!" **

"Tapi menurutku, perempuan yang kerjaannya makan dan tidur terus itu kesannya manis..." ucap Ookamura-senpai. Aku langsung menatapnya dengan datar "Ookamura-senpai, tolong hentikan itu. Kau membuatku kehilangan selera makan." Dengan kata-kata itu, aku sukses membuat Ookamura-senpai menangis dipojokan. Fukui-senpai dan Ryu mengacungkan jempol untukku.

* * *

><p><strong>Esoknya<strong>

Yamada-sensei, wali kelas 2-B SMA Yosen ini memasuki kelas yang dia urus dengan seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Begitu ia membuka pintu kelas, murid-murid kelas 2-B masih dalam keadaan berkeliaran dikelas, tidak ada yang duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Hoi~ ayo duduk di tempat masing-masing, aku akan memberi pengumuman untuk kalian!" mendengar kata 'pengumuman' murid-murid kelas 2-B langsung duduk ditempat masing-masing, barangkali pengumuman yang dimaksud adalah sekolah akan diliburkan. Murid-murid jaman sekarang.

"Aku tahu kalau ini adalah waktu yang tidak tepat karena sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian tengah semester—"

"Wah... ada apaan nih?"

"Apa? Apa? Aku kena Remedial?"

"UTS juga belum!"

Murid-murid mulai ribut, Yamada-sensei menepukkan tangannya "Harap tenang! Ini bukan tentang ujian atau apapun itu!" mereka langsung diam lagi, Yamada-sensei melanjutkan kata-katanya "—kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo masuk!" perintah Yamada-sensei.

Lalu masuklah sesosok pria yang tinggi, dengan wajah yang tampan yang bisa membuat para wanita jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Para perempuan _jawdrop, _sedangkan laki-laki hanya mengangguk-ngangguk melihat sosok itu. Yamada-sensei menuliskan nama pria itu di papan tulis, disitu tertulis:

_Himuro Tatsuya _

"Yak, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Himuro Tatsuya, sebelumnya aku tinggal di amerika. Mohon bantuannya." Himuro membungkukkan tubuhnya, ia mendapatkan "hooo~" dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hmm... Eeto... tempat dudukmu... oh! Disebelah (Name)-san. (Name)-san, angkat tanganmu agar Himuro-kun tahu dimana kau berada~"

"..."

Sunyi.

Wei Liu mengacungkan tangannya "Sensei, (Name) sedang tidur..." perkataannya itu membuat Yamada-sensei menghela nafas

"Anak itu... benar-benar... Himuro-kun, tempat dudukmu disebelah perempuan yang sedang tidur itu." Yamada-sensei menunjuk sosok (Name) yang sedang tertidur lelap itu. Himuro mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju bangku yang akan dia tempati itu.

Setelah duduk, Himuro terus memerhatikan (Name) yang tertidur itu. Ia benar-benar serius menatap (Name), dan sama sekali tidak melepaskan tatapannya.

_**READER POV **_

Ugh... kenapa aku terus merasakan ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasiku? Waktu tidurku jadi terganggu kan... lagipula siapa sih, yang menatapku saat tidur?! Itu kan tidak sopan!

Aku memaksakan untuk bangun, dan melihat sekeliling. Ah, semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing, sudah jam _Homeroom _ya? Lihat kedepan ada Yamada-sensei yang sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Lihat kekiri, seperti biasa ada tembok dan jendela yang tetap diam ditempat. Lihat ke kanan, ada cowok tampan kemarin yang duduk di bangku kosong itu dan menatapku. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur lagi...

Aku mengejamkan kedua mataku untuk kembali tidur, lalu mataku terbuka lebar dengan sempurna karena ada kejanggalan tentang bangku yang ada disebelah kananku.

Tunggu, bangku itu kosong kan? Kenapa ada orang yang duduk disana?

Aku mengucek mataku untuk memperjelas penglihatanku. Dan oh tuhan, laki-laki yang kemarin itu duduk disebelahku! Dan dia tersenyum padaku kemudian mengatakan.

"_Ohayou, _(Name)-san."

"O-ohayou... eeto..." aku ingin menyebut namanya, tapi aku tidak tahu namanya!

"Himuro Tatsuya." Timpalnya.

"...Himuro-kun." Lanjutku.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, kenapa dia ada disini? maksudku... kenapa dia duduk disebelahku?!

"Ah, aku murid baru disini. Yoroshiku, (Name)-san." Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengajakku berjabat tangan. Dengan ragu aku meraih tangannya dan menjabat tangannya, rasanya...

_**DEG DEG DEG **_

"Aa... Yoroshiku, Himuro-kun..."

.

.

.

.

_Disaat aku baru bangun dari tidurku, dia tersenyum kepadaku dan mengucapkan salam pagi kepadaku. _

_Dialah laki-laki yang duduk disebelahku. _

_Himuro Tatsuya-kun. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**[1] Zaijian artinya selamat tinggal. **_

**A/N: sesuai yang dijanjikan, misa bikin ff Himuro yg baru lagi. Feel nya dapet gak? Dan maaf kalau ini gak sesuai dengan harapan kalian, apalagi akhir-akhirnya (UGH) dan misa ingin tau apa yang kalian pikirkan untuk chapter yang satu ini ^^**

**Ditunggu Review fav dan follow nya~ **

**LONG REVIEW ARE SEXY~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk reviewer dan temen BBM gue yang fabulous. Sakazuki123 yang terkadang gue suka gregetan pengen nyekek dia setiap kali bm'an. _**

* * *

><p>Himuro Tatsuya-kun, dialah laki-laki yang duduk disebelahku, dia mempunyai wajah yang tampan—alias dia adalah <em>ladies killer, <em>buktinya baru beberapa jam bersekolah disini saja dia sudah menjadi sangat populer, bahkan ada juga perempuan dari kelas lain—maupun adik kelas atau kakak kelas mampir kesini HANYA untuk melihat Himuro-kun, tapi untuk kasus para perempuan di kelasku, mereka hanya memerhatikan Himuro-kun dari kejauhan, beberapa diantara mereka ada juga yang mengajakknya mengobrol—kemudian pergi. Karena sekarang adalah jam bebas, kami boleh belajar apapun, pergi ke ruangan klub, ke perpustakaan, dan lain-lain.

_**Krauk—krauk—krauk—krauk—sluurp. **_

Itulah suara yang aku hasilkan bersama Ryu, kami berdua sedang memakan keripik kentang ukuran jumbo dengan minuman soda untuk Ryu, dan susu untukku. Hei, ini jam bebas, berarti kami bebas untuk makan juga kan?

"Ryu, apa kau bisa melihat ada bunga mawar berguguran disekitarnya?" ya, entah aku ini terlalu berlebihan atau apa, tapi aku bisa melihat ada bunga mawar yang entah muncul darimana dan menghilang kemana sedang berguguran disekitarnya.

"Hmm, aku bisa lihat itu." Ujar Ryu, kami berdua sedang meng-observasi murid baru yang bernama Himuro Tatsuya itu. Orang yang sedang kami perhatikan itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah kami berdua, aku dan Ryu langsung bertindak seakan tidak memerhatikannya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Tonari no Himuro-kun ~The boy that always by my side~**

**Pair: Himuro x Reader**

**Genre: Romance & comedy **

**Rated: K+ **

**Warn: OOC, TYPOS, EYD, and many more~ **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ah, aku baru ingat."<p>

"Hm? Apa?"

"Kau tahu kan, kalau klub basket yang aku ikuti sedang mengikuti pertandingan."

"Hmm, terus?"

"Dan sepertinya saat UTS nanti aku akan dispen."

Aku langsung menjatuhkan keripik kentang yang aku pegang, dia akan dispen saat UTS!? Itu tidak adil! Kalau saat UTS nanti dia dispen... itu berarti.. berarti...

"Kalau kamu dispen, nanti UTS aku nyontek kepada siapa!?"

"Yaah... berjuanglah sendirian..."

"_Teme—!" _

Tapi tunggu, kalau dia dispen... berati dia ujian susulan kan?

"Hmp. Baguslah kau dispen, karena kau akan menderita setelah aku. Oh, dan aku tidak akan memberitahumu soal-soal seperti apa yang akan keluar~" tiba-tiba Ryu menggenggam kepalaku seakan-akan kalau kepalaku ini adalah bola basket.

"Ini pelanggaran Hak Asasi Manusia! Pelanggaraan!" teriakku

"Memangnya kau ini manusia?"

Saat Ryu sedang mem-_bully_ ku, aku mendengar suara kekehan dan seseorang berbicara.

"Kalian ini lucu sekali."

Ryu melepaskan genggamannya, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara, dan yang barusan berbicara adalah Himuro-kun.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya nya, aku hanya mengangguk sedangkan Ryu menjawab "Tentu."

Himuro-kun membawa kursinya dan menaruhnya di sebelah mejaku. Kebetulan Ryu duduk didepanku, jadi dia menyatukan mejanya dengan mejaku. Dan kuberitahu kalian, keuntungan duduk di belakang Ryu—aku bisa menyontek pekerjannya (ulangan) dengan mudah. Kerugiannya, terkadang aku tidak melihat papan tulis karena punggunggnya menghalangi!

"Kalau boleh tahu, barusan kalian membicarakan pertandingan apa?" tanya Himuro-kun yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ooh... pertandingan? Kalau itu tanya saja dengan dia." Aku menunjuk Ryu.

"Aku membicarakan pertandingan basket antar sekolah yang disebut _Inter High." _Jelas Ryu, aku melirik Himuro-kun dan aku bisa melihat ada kilauan di matanya walaupun hanya sekilas! Dan sepertinya dia ini pecinta olahraga basket seperti Ryu. Lalu dimulailah pembicaraan tentang basket diantara mereka berdua, ini lah itu lah, pertandingan lawan sekolah ini lah—atau apapun itu yang jelas, sepertinya aku dilupakan disini. Aku hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua, dan sepertinya Himuro-kun ingin mengikuti klub basket.

Tiba-tiba Himuro-kun bertanya kepadaku "Apakah (Name)-san mengikuti suatu kegiatan klub?"

"Aku mengikuti _Journalist Team_, tapi aku belum mendapatkan tugas."

"Tugas?"

"_Journalist Team_ itu kerjanya menginterview orang-orang yang ada disekolah atau sebuah klub yang ada disekolah, lalu kami akan membuat artikel tentang orang atau klub itu. Dan biasanya hal itu ditugaskan untuk perorang, dan harus dilakukan sampai kami kelas 3—" aku menjelaskannya dengan panjang dan lebar, istilahnya, _Journalist Team _itu baru diberi tugas saat si anggota sudah kelas 2 (biasanya diberikan setelah UTS), dan terus dikerjakan sampai kelas 3. Misalnya, aku mendapatkan tugas untuk menulis artikel tentang klub basket, maka karena itu—aku harus mengikuti kemanapun mereka bertanding, aku harus memfoto dan membuat dokumentasi tentang mereka. Mungkin bisa dibilang kita ini seperti membuat album memori.

Oke, kesimpulannya adalah; anggap saja aku adalah _cameraman _dan mereka adalah artis, jadi setiap si artis ada syuting atau apapun itu, aku harus mengambil gambar mereka. Mengerti kan?

Setelah menjelaskan, Himuro-kun mengangguk kalau dia sudah mengerti, sedangkan Ryu mengatakan.

"Aku harap kau tidak mendapatkan tugas untuk membuat dokumentasi klub basket."

"Ha! Justru aku mengingkan untuk membuat dokumentasi klub basket!" bukan apa-apa, tapi aku ini memang sering bergaul dengan anggota klub basket, itu alasan yang kedua. Alasan pertama, jika mereka ada pertandingan alias mereka akan dispen maka aku bisa ikut dispen juga dengan alasan akan merekam mereka, haha! Tapi itu tergantung juga sih...

"Jadi, Himuro-kun, apa kau berniat untuk mengikuti klub basket?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja, karena aku sangat menyukai olahraga basket."

"Hmm—hmm, apa kau sering mengikuti pertandingan?"

"Sering, di Amerika aku sering mengikuti pertandingan _street ball." _

Jadi banyak pengalaman ya? dia pasti akan langsung diterima oleh Masako-sensei. Ternyata Himuro-kun enak diajak bicara juga ya, dia menjawab semua pertanyaanku, tidak seperti orang ini (Ryu), yang aku tanya malah nanya balik. Setelah beberapa pertanyaan yang aku ajukan, ternyata dia juga akan tinggal di asrama sekolah, karena rumahnya bukan di Akita.

Lalu bel istirahat pertama berdentang.

Ryu langsung mengajak Himuro-kun untuk menemui Masako-sensei ke ruang guru, aku melambaikan tanganku saat mereka meninggalkan kelas sambil mengatakan

"Berjuanglah~ aku nitip susu coklat ya~" tapi mereka berdua mengacuhkan aku, sial.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Ryu dan Himuro-kun kembali kekelas dengan sekumpulan perempuan yang mengikuti mereka, aku memutar bola mataku malas. Ryu saja sudah termasuk orang populer disekolah, dan termasuk dalam list _cowok-yang-ingin-dipacari _oleh para _fangirls _disekolah. Ditambah lagi dengan Himuro-kun, murid baru dengan wajah tampan yang memiliki _beauty mark _dibawah matanya, yang membuktikan kalau dia itu _laddies killer_. Ugh, dasar _ikemen._

.

.

.

.

.

Aku pulang ke asrama sekolah. SMA Yosen memiliki sistem untuk tinggal di Asrama (walaupun tidak wajib sih.), gedung asrama ada dua, yaitu gedung asrama untuk laki-laki dan perempuan, asrama laki-laki dan asrama perempuan terhubung dengan sebuah jembatan (untuk lantai atas), istilahnya—aku boleh memasuki asrama laki-laki dan kebalikannya—tapi untuk memasuki asrama laki-laki, kita harus mendapatkan izin dulu kepada pengawas asrama, dan kita harus jujur untuk apa kita ke asrama laki-laki, jika kau ketahuan melakukan hal _aneh-aneh_ di asrama maka kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah—oke tidak juga, kau akan dikembalikan kepada orangtua. Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada kasus seperti itu, jadi asrama SMA Yosen ini aman.

Saat mau memasuki gedung asrama, aku langsung disambut oleh anjing penjaga asrama perempuan.

"Woof! Woof!" anjing itu berlari menyusulku, aku langsung jongkok sambil merentangkan tanganku bersiap untuk memeluknya, anjing itu melompat dan jatuh ke pelukanku. "Waah~ Shiro, _tadaima~" _

Shiro—anjing jenis _Siberian Husky _jantan ini sangat besar dan terlihat menakutkan, tapi dia ini sangat jinak (kepada penghuni asrama perempuan tentunya). Shiro adalah anjing pemilik ibu asrama, dan juga adalah anjing penjaga asrama. Terkadang aku selalu mengajaknya berkeliling.

"Nah, Shiro, sekarang duduk!" Shiro mengikuti kata-kataku. "Kembali ke kandangmu!" Shiro menurutinya dan kembali ke kandangnya yang berada di dekat pintu masuk asrama, disana aku bertemu dengan Satomi-chan, penghuni kamar asrama sebelah. Bisa dibilang dia adalah partnerku dalam tim jurnalis, aku harap aku satu kelas denganya...

"Oh, (Name)-chan!" Dia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke arahku tapi tiba-tiba dia berlari untuk menyusulku, Satomi-chan memegang bahuku dan matanya berkilauan.

"Bisa kau ceritakan anak baru yang tampan itu dikelasmu?!" Oh sial, 'penyakit' nya kambuh lagi. Satomi-chan ini memang senang dengan yang namanya _ikemen, _dalam tim jurnalis, 80% yang dia foto adalah lelaki tampan (itupun dia foto dengan diam-diam), dan 20% lainnya adalah foto absurd. Dia berbicara seakan akan mengincar _ikemen _tersebut, tapi kalau ditanya pasti jawabannya;

_"Memangnya perempuan mana yang tidak suka melihat pria tampan?!" _

Terkadang Satomi-chan itu memang membingungkan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau akan memfotonya secara diam-diam?" Tanyaku, dia hanya cengengesan.

"Namanya Himuro Tatsuya dan sebelumnya dia tinggal di Amerika." Jelasku dengan singkat, aku melepaskan genggaman Satomi-chan dan menatapnya dengan lurus.

"Satomi-chan, kau harus menghentikan kebiasaanmu yang selalu memfoto pria tampan secara diam-diam."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena kau terlihat seperti maniak." Satomi-chan membatu. "Malah terkadang kau terlihat seperti penguntit." Satomi-chan hancur.

"Paling tidak, kau meminta izin kepada mereka kalau kau ingin memfoto mereka. Oke?"

Satomi-chan tidak menjawab ku, dia masih dalam posisi hancur, tapi aku harap dia mendengarku dan menginstropeksi dirinya. Aku berjalan menaiki bidak tangga menuju kamar asramaku, setelah memasuki kamar aku membuka sepatuku dan membuka sweater sekolah kemudian melempar tas dan sweater itu ke sembarang arah, aku membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minuman dingin—tapi saat aku melihat isi kulkas...

"Geh!? Persediaan makananku sudah mau habis!?"

Kalau sudah begini sih aku harus makan di kafetaria asrama atau akan meminta kepada Ryu atau Satomi-chan sampai orangtua ku mengirim beberapa persediaan makanan. Oke, aku tahu kalau aku ini tidak tahu malu, tapi makan di kafetaria asrama itu bayar tahu! Belum lagi bayar makan siang di sekolah. Lagipula mereka juga suka meminta makanan kepadaku!

Oh tambahan, mungkin bisa dibilang kamar asrama SMA Yosen ini terlihat seperti apartemen kecil. Begitu kau masuk kedalam, pertama kau akan melihat dapur kecil dan kamar mandi, jika kau berjalan kedalam lagi, kau akan melihat sebuah meja, tempat tidur, dan lemari, dan sebagainya.

Aku membuka pintu balkon kamarku, dan menatap langit senja, sudah menjadi kebiasaanku menatap langit senja—sampai langit malam tiba, aku ini memang suka lupa waktu kalau sudah fokus dengan satu hal. Tanpa aku sadari, langit mulai berubah menjadi gelap, aku meneguk minumanku dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit kemudian aku menatap kamar asrama kosong yang ada di sebrang gedung (gedung asrama laki-laki), jarak bersebrangan antara gedung itu hanya sekitar 10 meter, cukup dekat kan?. Tapi tunggu—bukannya kamar itu kosong ya? kenapa lampu kamar itu menyala? Apa sudah ada penghuni baru? Atau jangan-jangan...

Ada bayangan hitam yang terus mondar-mandir di kamar itu, walaupun berjarak sekitar 10 meter, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas! Tapi kenapa aku jadi merinding seperti ini!? ma-mana mungkin itu hantu!

_**KLEK **_

Pintu itu terbuka, walau hanya sepintas—aku bisa melihat ada tangan yang pucat membuka pintu itu dari dalam. Aku meneguk ludahku, aku ingin langsung pergi dari sini, tapi aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan _terjadi _berikutnya! Perlahan pintu itu semakin terbuka dengan lebar, dan terlihatlah sosok yang...

Yang... yang... yang...

Yang duduk disebelahku. Himuro-kun.

Aku langsung menepuk keningku. Aku benar-benar malu dengan pemikiranku yang berlebihan barusan.

"Hm? (Name)-chan?" Panggilnya, walaupun dengan jarak seperti ini, aku bisa mendengar suaranya dengan sangat jelas, karena daerah sini sangat sunyi.

"Mou! Himuro-kun, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"

"... Kenapa kau kaget?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan yang barusan. Apa kau baru saja pindah ke kamar itu?"

"Iya, aku baru saja pindah. Aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku."

"Ooh, mau aku bantu?"

"Tidak perlu, (Name)-chan. Lagipula sedikit lagi juga selesai kok." Dia tersenyum. Dan kali ini aku melihat ada malaikat-malaikat kecil yang terbang disekelilingnya yang sedang membidak panah cinta ke arahku. Aku menghindari setiap panah-panah cinta itu.

"(Name)-chan, kau ini kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah kebingungan, seketika para malaikat kecil itu menghilang

Sadar dengan kelakukanku, aku menjawab "Tidak apa-apa. Badanku hanya pegal barusan, jadi yaah... begitulah.."

Dia hanya terkekeh dengan jawabanku, paling tidak katakanlah sesuatu! Aku malu dengan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan!

"Ngomong-ngomong (Name)-chan, apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, tapi aku tidak lapar."

_**KRUCUUK~ **_

Oh tuhan, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini? Apa aku mempunyai dosa yang besar kepadamu? Atau aku ini bukan anak baik? Apapun itu, hal ini benar-benar memalukan, apalagi suaranya begitu keras. Aku yakin wajahku mulai memerah. Suasana diantara kami langsung sunyi

"..."

"..."

"(Name)-chan, barusan kau keron..."

"Tidak! Itu bukan aku."

"Tapi aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, (Name)-chan."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau melupakannya?"

"(Name)-chan, wajahmu benar-benar merah tuh."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau tidak menatapku?"

"Tidak bisa, karena sekarang kau terlihat begitu manis dimataku."

_**BLUUSH **_

Apa dia baru saja menggombal kepadaku?! Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya hari ini dan dia baru saja menggombal kepadaku?! Dan aku terpengaruh dengan gombalannya?!

"Haha, ekspresi mu itu lucu sekali. Oh iya, (Name)-chan tetap disitu ya. Jangan kemana-mana."

Himuro-kun kembali memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Aku menampar diriku sendiri untuk sadar dari gombalan Himuro-kun barusan. Kata-katanya barusan terus terulang dikepalaku. Aaagh! Siapapun, alihkan pikirankuu!

"(Name)-chan!" Panggil Himuro-kun. Ia membawa sebuah kantung plastik kemudian mengikatnya kantung itu. Dia bersiap untuk melemparnya kepadaku.

"Tangkap ya!"

"Eh?! Dengan jarak seperti ini?! Memangnya bisa?"

"Bisa, dan jangan meremehkan kemampuanku!"

Sepertinya dia agak kesal karena aku meragukannya barusan. Dia mulai melempar kantung pelastik itu. Semakin lama kantung itu mulai mendekat, aku mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk menangkapnya dan... dapat!

Aku membuka kantung pelastik itu dan melihat isinya. Mataku langsung berbinar melihat isi kantung itu, ternyata Himuro-kun memberikan aku beberapa bungkus roti dan sandwich, dan juga dua kotak susu rasa vanilla dan coklat. Aku menatap Himuro-kun yang ada di seberang sana.

"Makanlah, paling tidak ganjal lah perutmu."

"Tidak apa-apa nih?"

Himuro-kun mengangguk. Aku tersenyum bahagia dan melompat kegirangan, aku membungk'kan tubuhku dan berterima kasih kepadanya. Aku membuka pintu dan hendak memasuki kamar, tetapi Himuro-kun mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu, wajahmu sangat merah dan kau terlihat sangat gugup. Sekarang kau sangat gembira hanya karena makanan..."

Dia berhenti sejenak dan agak menunduk, aku menunggunya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya barusan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatapku, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya barusan.

"Ekspresimu itu mudah sekali berubah ya. Kau ini benar-benar manis sekali... (Name)-chan."

_**BRAAAKK! **_

Aku langsung menutup (membanting) pintu dengan keras setelah mendengar kata-katanya barusan, aku bisa merasakan wajahku sangat panas sekarang, sepertinya semua aliran darahku naik ke wajah hingga kepalaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat untuk melupakan kata-kata Himuro-kun barusan, kata-katanya bisa saja membuatku kehilangan akal sehat!

Tarik nafas, tahan, dan buang. Haaah~

Tapi, tunggu sebentar... aku merasa ada yang janggal darinya barusan...

_"Tidak perlu (Name)-__**chan**__."_

_"Kau ini kenapa, (Name)-__**chan**__?"_

_"Kau ini benar-benar manis sekali... (Name)-__**chan**__." _

Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!

Apa dia barusan memanggikku dengan sebutan _"-chan"?! _Bukankan tadi saat disekolah dia memanggilku dengan sebutan _"-san"!? _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dari seberang sana, ia memberikan aku beberapa bungkus roti dan minuman. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu hari ini._

_Mulai sekarang, Dia tinggal di kamar asrama yang bersebrangan dengan kamarku. _

_Dia adalah Himuro Tatsuya-kun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**A/N: ciee yang nama panggillannya naik pangkat :v disini Misa bikin adegan fluff, ada yang peka? #eh **_

_**Ngomong-ngomong buat nama Wei Liu. Namanya itu memang Wei Liu, bukan Wei Ryu. Tapi karena orang jepang sering menyebut 'L' itu 'R'. Maka nama panggillannya Ryu. Coba deh nonton kurobas Seirin vs Yosen. Si Liu kan di panggilnya (kedengeran) 'Ryu' tuh. **_

_**Oke, makasih buat kalian yang udah baca chapter 1 kemaren, yang udah review dan Fav. Tapi maaf Misa gak bisa bales review kalian. Soalnya misa update lewat Hp :'v pokoknya misa sayang kalian semua! **_

_**Misa tunggu review kalian buat chapter 2 ini. **_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Btw, I notice you Anon-chan~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

Hari minggu, adalah hari dimana aku akan bermalas-malasan di kamarku, dan sama sekali tidak akan keluar kamar selama 24 jam, itupun kalau persediaan makananku masih ada. Aku sudah menelpon orang tua ku untuk mengirim persediaan makan, mereka bilang mereka akan mengirimnya—paling sampai disini besok atau lusa. Itu berarti, mau tidak mau, tapi harus mau, aku harus menggunakan uangku sendiri untuk bertahan hidup, bukannya pelit—tapi isi dompetku benar-benar menyedihkan, aku bisa saja menangis begitu melihat isi dompetku. Oke, itu berlebihan. Aku tidak se-bokek itu.

Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadaku. Di saat pagi-pagi, ada seseorang menelponku. Aku bangkit dari tidurku, dan berjalan sempoyongan mengambil ponselku yang sengaja aku letakkan jauh dari kasurku.

"Haalooo?"

"_Ah, (Name). Aku dan yang lain mau pergi untuk makan, apa kau mau ikut?" _

"Hm? Iya—aku pesan satu set paket ayam spesial dengan minuman soda, dan kirimkan ke asrama perempuan SMA Yosen ya... titip saja ke penjaga asrama di depan, dan katakan saja itu pesanan dari (Name)."

"_...Oi, (Name)—" _

_**PIP **_

Aku mematikan sambungan telpon itu, dan kembali tidur di atas kasurku yang tercinta untuk menunggu ayam yang aku pesan.

* * *

><p><strong>Tonari no Himuro-kun ~The boy that always by my side~<strong>

**Pair: Himuro x Reader**

**Genre: Romance & comedy **

**Rated: K+ **

**Warn: OOC, TYPOS, EYD, and many more~ **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>Tidak sampai 30 menit, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku, sepertinya ayamku sudah sampai, cepat sekali. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, aku melihat sesosok seseorang yang tinggi berdiri di depanku, aku mendongkak'kan kepalaku.<p>

"Oh, _Ohayou _Liu."

Aku melihat sekeliling, dan aku baru menyadari kalau Liu tidak datang sendirian.

"... Ohayou, Himuro-kun."

"Ohayou, (Name)-chan." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum, dan itu membuatku agak malu, apalagi gara-gara 'sesuatu' yang dia katakan kepadaku kemarin. Aah! Lupakan! Lupakan!

Aku menatap mereka berdua, aku melihat mereka dari atas kepala sampai bawah kaki, kemudian aku menyodorkan tanganku dan mengatakan

"Mana ayam pesanan-ku?"

Kemudian sebuah jitakan kecil mendarat di jidat ku.

"Ayam apaan? Kau ini ngelindur atau apa?"

"Tapi tidak perlu menjitakku juga kan?!"

"Benar Liu, (Name)-chan itu perempuan, perlakukan lah dia dengan baik."

"Lihat! Dengar kata-kata Himuro-kun!"

"Cih."

Setelah beberapa saat, Aku menyuruh mereka berdua masuk ke kamarku dulu, dan bertanya apa yang ingin mereka sampaikan, sampai-sampai datang ke kamar asramaku.

"Aku, Fukui, Gorilla dan Himuro. Mau pergi keluar untuk makan, katanya ada restoran ramen yang baru buka, dan di sana makanannya murah. Tempatnya juga cukup dekat dari sini."

"Murah?!"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Aku ikut!"

Aku sudah mengganti bajuku, menjadi memakai kaus biasa dan celana jeans dengan panjang selutut. Aku mengunci kamar asrama ku dan pergi keluar bersama mereka berdua. Beruntung asrama perempuan suasana nya masih sepi, jika ada perempuan lain dan melihat ada dua laki-laki tampan yang sedang berjalan-jalan disini... yaah, tau sendiri kan?

* * *

><p>Aku, Liu, Himuro-kun, Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai sudah berada di dalam restoran ramen yang baru buka ini. Kami duduk secara berjajar, Aku duduk di ujung dan Himuro-kun duduk disebelahku.<p>

"Hee... jadi Himuro-kun sudah masuk klub basket ya?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, tapi sayangnya aku belum bisa ikut pertandingan..." ujarnya dengan nada suara yang kecewa.

"Tapi sudah bagus kan? Pelatih sudah mengakui kemampuanmu." Kata Ookamura-senpai yang duduk di ujung sana.

"Dan pelatih juga bilang, kalau kau baru boleh mengikuti pertandingan setelah Inter High selesai." Timpal Fukui-senpai. Mereka sepertinya sedang menghibur Himuro-kun yang kecewa tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan. Himuro-kun tersenyum simpul, dan datanglah kata-kata _mood breaker _dari Liu.

"Bersabarlah sampai musim dingin."

Senyuman Himuro-kun langsung hilang, dan dia bergumam "Musim dingin itu masih lama..."

Aku menepuk-nepuk punggung Himuro-kun.

"Yaah, paling tidak saat ujian nanti, kau tidak akan ujian susulan seperti mereka." Aku mengacungkan jempol kepada Himuro-kun, dia terkekeh saat tiga orang yang baru aku sindir itu berteriak.

"Jangan bawa-bawa ujian susulan! Paling males sama yang namanya 'susulan'!"

Lalu pesanan Ramen kami pun datang, aku memesan ramen kecap asin ukuran jumbo, ke-empat laki-laki yang bersamaku menatapku dan ramen yang aku pesan secara bergantian dengan datar, aku yang mengerti dengan tatapan mereka mengatakan:

"Ada apa dengan tatapan kalian? Aku juga punya hak untuk makan ramen ukuran jumbo." Ucapku dengan sinis.

"Yaah... tapi kalau melihat perempuan makan dengan porsi yang besar itu rasanya..." Fukui-senpai seperti ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

_**"Tapi apa?" **_

"Tidak jadi, silahkan makan."

Dan setelah itu aku mendengar mereka berbisik. "Jangan pernah menganggu (Name)-chan saat dia mau makan atau sedang makan." Kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku mengabaikannya dan mengambil sumpit untuk menyantap ramenku. Tapi sebelum menyantapnya, aku melihat ada musuh terbesar dalam hidupku, yaitu...

Jamur shiitake.

Uuh... kenapa di ramenku ada jamur shiitake nya?! Mana ada empat lagi! Aku benci shiitake!

Aku melirik yang lain, mereka sudah memakan ramen mereka dengan lahap, sedangkan aku bingung harus aku apakan jamur shiitake ini. Yang jelas aku tidak mau memakannya. Lalu terpintas sebuah ide dikepalaku.

Aku mengambil jamur itu dengan sumpitku dan memindahkannya ke mangkok ramen Himuro-kun satu per satu.

"Himuro-kun, selamat ya sudah masuk klub basket SMA Yosen."

Melihat kelakuanku, dia langsung berhenti makan dan menatapku dengan datar. Aku menopang kepalaku dengan tanganku dan memberikan senyuman kepadanya dan mengatakan

"Itu hadiah kecil dariku, ayo dimakan~"

"... bilang saja kalau kau tidak suka ini." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang datar, aku hanya tertawa (paksa).

Tapi toh, dia tetap memakan jamur shiitake dariku!

Setelah makan, kami membicarakan klub jurnalis, atau lebih tepatnya mereka bertanya kepadaku kapan aku akan diberitahu akan 'tugas' apa. Padahal aku sudah bilang kepada mereka kalau aku (biasanya) akan diberitahu setelah UTS nanti.

"Sudah aku bilang, nanti kami akan diberitahu tugasnya saat UTS nanti sudah selesai!"

"Tapi siapa tahu kau disuruh berkumpul oleh ketua tim jurnalis..." kata Ookamura-senpai

"...dan diberitahu tugasmu itu apa." Dilanjut oleh Fukui-senpai

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian tidak ingin aku mendapat tugas untuk membuat dokumentasi tentang klub basket?"

"Naah! Justru itu yang kita inginkan!" Jawab Fukui-senpai dan Liu dengan kompak

_**"Oi!" **_

Mungkin aku sudah menghancurkan mangkok ramen tepat di wajah mereka, jika Ookamura-senpai dan Himuro-kun tidak menahanku.

"Tenang (Name)-chan! Tenang!" Kata Himuro-kun

"Mereka hanya bercanda kok!" Kata Ookamura-senpai

Setelah beberapa saat, aku mulai tenang, kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama. Dan tentunya kami harus membayar ramen dulu. Tinggal aku saja yang harus membayar ramen, Himuro-kun, Ookamura-senpai, Fukui-senpai dan Liu sudah membayar ramen mereka, dan menungguku

"Ramen kecap asin jumbo nya 850 yen." Kata paman penjual ramen itu.

Hooo~ ternyata memang murah, biasanya di toko lain bisa sampai 1.000 yen lebih. "Tunggu sebentar ya, paman." Kataku sambil tersenyum sembari membuka dompetku, begitu aku melihat isi dompetku, senyumanku langsung menghilang, aku menatap datar isi dompetku yang ternyata uangku hanya tinggal...

350 yen.

_Zetsuboushita! _

Aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku ini krisis uang! Sekarang aku benar-benar miskin!

"Euhm... paman, tolong beri aku waktu sebentar. Aku pasti akan bayar kok!" Aku langsung berlari menuju pintu restoran, dan membukanya. Aku menemukan ke-empat malaikat (yang aku ragukan) akan menolongku!

"Sudah bayarnya? Ayo kita kembali." Titah Fukui-senpai.

"Bukan itu, Senpai!" Teriakku mencegah mereka untuk pergi.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Liu.

Oke, (Name). Tidak usah basa-basi, langsung _to the point _saja. Dan usahakan untuk memasang wajah datar nan tanpa dosa sebisa mungkin.

Aku menghela nafas, memasang wajah sedatar mungkin dan menyodorkan tanganku. Kemudian mengatakan

"Tolong pinjamkan aku uang 1.000 yen."

"Hah?"

"Aku mohon, pinjamkan aku uang 1.000 yen! Aku tidak ada uang untuk membayar ramen!"

"Kalau kau tidak ada uang, kenapa ikut makan disini?!" Pekik Ookamura-senpai

"Aku kira aku masih punya uang! Tenyata uangku hanya 350 yen! Waaah! Aku mohoon! Pasti akan aku ganti!"

"Hmp. Sukurin." Ledek Liu, yang seketika langsung duduk bersimpuh karena aku memberi bogem tepat di perutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menolongmu (Name)-chan, tapi uang jajanku pas tinggal 1.000 yen lagi. Jadi, maaf ya..." kata Ookamura-senpai yang sepertinya dia takut aku tidak akan membayar hutangku, jika dia memberiku pinjaman.

"Fukui-senpai!"

"Tidak."

"Tapi..."

"Pokoknya tidak akan. Dan berusahalah~" kemudian Fukui-senpai pergi begitu saja, diikuti oleh Ookamura-senpai dan Liu yang jalannya sempoyongan gara-gara aku pukul barusan (aku yakin dia tidak akan berbicara kepadaku untuk beberapa saat)

Kini hanya tinggal satu harapan. Himuro-kun.

Aku melirik Himuro-kun, ia juga menatapku kembali dengan tatapan yang lembut. Ya ampun, sekarang aku bingung harus meminta tolong kepadanya atau tidak. Tapi meminjam uang kepada orang yang baru aku kenal itu rasanya... sungguh memalukan! Tapi kalau aku tidak meminjam uang kepadanya... AAAGH! Aku bingung!

Tiba-tiba Himuro-kun menggenggam tanganku, dan membawaku masuk kembali ke dalam restoran ramen itu. Tangan Himuro-kun ini benar-benar lebih besar daripada tanganku, dan telapak tangannya juga kasar tapi entah kenapa aku benar-benar merasa nyaman saat berpegangan tangan dengannya seperti ini, rasanya...

Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"(Name)-chan."

"Eh!? ya, apa?"

"Bisa lepaskan tanganku dulu? Aku ingin mengambil dompetku." Aku melihat kebawah, dan ternyata aku sedang memegang tangan sebelah tangannya dengan kedua tanganku

"Oh! Ma-maaf!"

Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau aku memegang tangannya seperti itu! Hari ini aku benar-benar memalukan sekali...

"Berapa harga Ramen yang barusan dia makan?"

"Harganya 850 yen."

"—ini kembaliannya 150 yen."

Saat aku sedang menjambak rambutku karena malu, Himuro-kun menepuk bahuku pelan—aku menoleh kebelakang dan dia menyuruhku untuk berjalan, dia mendorong bahuku dari belakang dengan pelan—sampai kami berdua keluar dari restoran itu. Tunggu! Bukannya barusan Himuro-kun baru saja membayarkan Ramenku!?

Aku berhenti berjalan, dan menghadap Himuro-kun yang berdiri dibelakangku. Aku meraih tangan sebelah kanan nya dengan megenggam nya kedua tanganku, aku sedikit berjinjit dan menatapnya dengan serius, dan untuk sesaat kami mengadakan kontes saling menatap.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku barusan, uangmu pasti akan aku ganti!"

Tatapan matanya yang awalnya terlihat datar sekarang berubah menjadi... lembut? "Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja itu traktiran dariku."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat, aku mendekatkan wajahku dengannya dan menatapnya dengan lebar. "Tidak bisa! Kita baru saja kenal kemarin, dan kau sudah dua kali membantuku! Paling tidak aku akan membalas kebaikanmu! Kau menginginkan apa dariku?"

Himuro-kun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menggaruk lehernya dengan tangan sebelah kirinya (sepertinya dia kebingungan) sedangkan aku yang masih berjinjit sedang menunggu jawabannya. Tapi karena dia terlihat sangat kebingungan ingin menjawab apa kepadaku, aku langsung mengatakan;

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan memberikanmu dua permintaan."

"...Dua permintaan?"

"Yap, dua permintaan. Jika kau ingin 'sesuatu' dariku, atau kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu, katakan saja. Apapun permintaanmu pasti akan aku turuti."

"Apapun? Benarkah?" ekspresinya langsung berubah, dan rasanya aku ingin menarik kata-kataku barusan.

"Euhm—aku akan menurutinya tergantung apa permintaanmu itu..."

Tiba-tiba dia mengelus kepalaku dan mengatakan "Tenang saja (Name)-chan, aku tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh kok." Dia mengatakannya seakan dia membaca isi kepalaku barusan. Dia berhenti mengelus kepalaku dan mengatakan "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar asrama Liu? Sepertinya dia _agak _marah padamu."

Ah, benar juga...

* * *

><p>Aku dan Himuro-kun ada di dalam kamar asrama Liu, ternyata disana ada Ookamura-senpai dan Fukui-senpai juga, dan untungnya Liu tidak marah kepadaku. Oke, tidak juga. Dia memang agak marah kepadaku, tapi dia memaafkanku saat aku menawarkan akan mentraktirnya Tonkatsu Ramen saat aku sudah mendapatkan uang jajanku kembali.<p>

"Haaah~ si Atsushi itu memang susah diatur..." keluh Fukui-senpai.

"Benar, dia susah sekali untuk disuruh datang latihan! Apalagi dia ini benar-benar tidak menganggapku sebagai kapten!" Ookamura-senpai juga ikut mengeluh.

Karena penasaran siapa 'Atsushi' itu, akupun bertanya "Atsushi itu siapa?"

"Atsushi itu anak kelas satu yang baru memasuki klub basket, sebenarnya dia masuk sekolah ini juga karena pelatih yang menariknya, istilahnya sih lewat jalur prestasi." Jawab Fukui-senpai. Lalu Ookamura-senpai melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan dia itu selalu bermalas-malasan, seperti... anak kecil!"

"Hee... begitu ya..."

"Tambahan, dia ini lebih tinggi dariku." Kata Liu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hah? Apa kau serius?!" Tanyaku sewot. Liu pun mengangguk.

"Cih, orang dengan tinggi 2 meter lagi ya? Sialan." Umpatku.

"Andaikan saja ada orang yang bisa membuat Murasakibara datang setiap kali ada latihan, maka orang itu benar-benar hebat..." keluh Ookamura-senpai lagi, memangnya si Mura-mura Atsushi ini (aku tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan benar) benar-benar tidak bisa diatur ya?!

"Mungkin aku bisa membuatnya datang setiap kali ada latihan." Ucap Himuro-kun yang sontak membuat Liu, Fukui-senpai, dan Ookamura-senpai menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Hei, hei. Memangnya kau yakin bisa membuatnya datang?" Tanya Fukui-senpai dengan nada suara yang meragukan.

"Yaah, kau tahu. Mengurus orang seperti 'itu' ada _tekhnik _nya." Jawab Himuro-kun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tantang kau bisa membuat Atsushi datang latihan, Jika kau bisa membuatnya datang dalam batas waktu 5 hari, dimulai dari hari senin besok, maka aku... akan mengucapkan terimakasih kepadamu." Tatang Fukui-senpai, dengan imbalan yang terkesan ogah-ogahan.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Himuro-kun dengan santai.

"Daripada itu, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah kalian akan dispen saat ujian nanti?" tanyaku sembari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan dispen, kita akan mengikuti ujian." Jawab Ookamura-senpai.

"Karena kita malas untuk mengikuti ujian susulan." Timpal Fukui-senpai. Aku langsung menatap Liu, tapi dia menokehkan kepalanya ke arah lain dan tidak mau menatap mataku. Sial! Aku dibohongi olehnya.

"Artinya kalian harus belajar dari sekarang kan? Aku tahu kalian ini cukup pintar, tapi Aku yakin, Masako-sensei tidak akan memaafkan kalian jika kalian memasuki _kelas remedial _selama musim panas. Maksudku... karena kalian itu tim inti, yaah... begitulah"

"Jangan Katakan itu (Name)-chan!" Seru Ookamura-senpai.

"Kau membuatku membayangkan seberapa menakutkannya pelatih jika kita gagal ujian." Kata Fukui-senpai dengan bayangan (yang bisa aku lihat) kalau Masako-sensei mengejar-ngejarnya dengan _shinai. _

"Kelas Remedial?" Tanya Himuro-kun, aku langsung memasang wajah _kau-tidak-tahu-apa-itu-kelas-remedial?! _Walau seperti itu aku tetap menjelaskan apa itu kelas remedial.

"Kelas remedial itu, dimana kelas yang akan menyita waktu liburan musim panasmu hanya untuk belajar. Setiap kali ada UTS, setiap angkatan, murid akan diberi peringkat, jika kau tidak memasuki 300 besar, Maka pintu kelas remedial akan terbuka lebar untukmu." jelasku panjang dan lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku.

"Eh?! Memangnya selama ini di jepang ada sistem seperti itu ya?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu hal itu?!" Teriakku serempak dengan Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai. Kemudian Liu menepuk bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan ini kepada Himuro-kun:

"Bung, sepertinya kau ini terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika."

"Oi, Liu. Jangan bertindak seakan kau ini sudah ada di Jepang sejak kau lahir."

"Diam kau."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Yohaa, hari ini Misa udah update 2 ff. **_

_**Dan seperti biasa, maaf kalau chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan, atau menurut kalian fanservice nya kurang**_

_**Misa usahain chapter berikutnya fanservice nya bakal memuaskan buat kalian. Tapi bukan berarti bakalan cepet update ya #hajar**_

_**Dan senin Misa UTS pls #gaknanya**_

_**Yak. Untuk chapter ini sampe disini dulu. **_

_**Jangan lupa review ya, Misa pengen tau gimana pendapat kalian buat chapter yang ini. **_


End file.
